Herah
Summary Herah is one of the unwilling gifted participants in the latest Recompense hosted by her Maker, Norwe. She is from a race called the Cendreux, and is a part of the minority of her species that still worships their goddess La Flamme. She shows her worship through her art, her great skill for the subject being a natural offshoot of her gift and seeks to one day create weapons for the planet-conquering Nettoyant that she idolizes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, High 6-C via fire | At least 8-C, likely higher, High 6-C via fire | At least 8-C, possibly 4-C Name: Herah War Hej Origin: Deluge of the Abyss Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Gifted, Cendruex Powers and Abilities: 'Absorption (Able to consume fire and metal and use it to strengthen her own flame), Breath Attack, Body Control (Advanced Control, she can force her body to use its max strength and her mind to speed up in its reaction capabilities, deaden nerves, and rapidly grow skin), Conventional Durability Negation via Violet Fire (When flames are this color, whatever they touch is reduced to ash then their ashes are burnt away), Enhanced Senses (Is able to view someone or something down to the subatomic level), Fire Manipulation via flame in her chest, Flight via wings, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 & 8 In order to properly kill Herah, the flame in her chest must be snuffed out), Master Spearwoman, Magic, Limited Magma Manipulation (Her body naturally produces magma that she is able to lactate), Portal Creation via Backpack, Resurrection (After death, a Cendruex's body turns to ash and they are then reborn as a baby), Regeneration (Varies from High-Low to Mid, depending on the strength of her inner flame), Skilled Hand to Hand fighter, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Telepathy (Can communicate mentally with Jeffery) Transmutation via Traduire (Is capable of transforming her drawings and paintings into what they depict), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by being submerged in lava or having it within her body), Fire Manipulation (Is unaffected by Rose's fire and her own), and Pain Manipulation via Renaissance à son Sommet | All previous abilities | All previous abilities and Existence Erasure vis Jeffery's eraser (Jeffery's eraser is capable of erasing whatever it runs over), Statistics Amplification (AP and Speed are amped through Jeffery's Presence), Resistance to Aura (Herah is now capable of standing within Norwe's Presence when using Jeffery's own.) 'Attack Potency: At least Building level (Destroyed half of her school in a fit of rage once, and easily destroyed several redwood trees with speed alone), Large Island level via flame (Herah reduced a large amount of forest and more to ash), ignores conventional durability via Violet Fire | At least Building level, likely higher (When wearing her Gasshbenirium armor, Herah is able to succeed her previous body limits by two times) Large Island level via flame | At least Building level, possibly Star level (Jeffery is capable of destroying stars and planetsthough if through their eraser or pure force is undetermined) and while wielding him Herah thought it possible to defeat Norwe), ignores durability with Eraser Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Managed to dash across a large distance to "disarm" a priest) | Massively Hypersonic (When wearing Gasshbenirium Armor, Herah is able to succeed her previous body limits by two times) | Varies from Massively Hypersonic to at least Massively FTL+ '(Able to thrust a Jeffery faster than light can cross a Planck length ) depending on what state she is in and if she or Jeffery is in control of Jeffery's body 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to lift her own body after her weight became 464800 pounds) Likely Class M (Said that she could lift over 500,000 tons, and Alex (who can tell when someone is lying or not) didn't detect any signs of lying) | At least Class K, likely higher 'than '''Class M ' | '''Varies depending on what state she is in Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class, likely higher | At least Building Class, possibly Star Class Durability: 'At least '''Building level '(Capable of being hurt by those physically her equal) | At least '''Building level, likely higher | At least Building level, '''possibly higher''' depending on if amped by Jeffery or not Stamina: Extremely High (Able to maintain high speed flying for over twenty minutes without any issue, has had her head caved in, arms destroyed, and her intestines torn out and was still be able to get back up and fight with seemingly no issue) Range: Standard Melee range. Kilometers with fire. Range Varies from Extended Melee range to at least Interstellar with Jeffery Standard Equipment: Jeffery, a backpack that is a portal to her room, Sketchpad, Writing utensils, Gasshbenirium armor storage bracelet Intelligence: Gifted. Is an expert in the field of artistic study and able to come up with inventive and effective battle tactics with little time to actually prepare. Uses her gift and powers in effective and sometimes unconventional ways. Capable of figuring out the weaknesses and strengths of her opponent's abilities with only little observation. Weaknesses: Is exceedingly arrogant to the point that she well take hits to prove a point and is quick to anger. Has sensitive nerves covering her entire torso, back, and bottom half of her face. Even if deactivated, sudden shocks can cause her nerves to switch back on and for any pain that should've been felt before to be felt all at once. Her smelling and hearing are susceptible to strong odors and loud noises. Use of Traduire turns parts of Herah into paint, the amount varying depending on what is created. Use of Violet fire quickly depletes the strength of her flame. She is unable to keep up with her own max speed normally without entering Renaissance à son Sommet | Once her armor is destroyed or she exits it, she will collapse due to overstraining of the body| Jeffery is finicky and unwilling to contribute to do more than allow Herah to control him during a fight unless she is unable to handle the situation on her own. If Herah is in control, Jeffery is only able to go as fast as Herah can perceive, though Jeffery may amp her if they see fit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gift:Traduire:' This allows Herah to use anything as a base and/or media. Depending on the materials used and the object created, Herah will lose some part of her physical self and have it transformed into paint. The higher the artistic unity between the materials used the lower the natural cost of her creation. *'Renaissance à son Sommet:' When Herah enters this state her body is pushed to its absolute limits allowing her to reaction speed to match her bodies speed while her nerves are dulled to the point that what would normally cause her pain is merely a mild tingle. This state lasts for five minutes. *'Jeffery:' Jeffery is a giant sentient pencil of Herah's own creation that is able to fly, be used as a conduit for Herah's gift, and erase things with his eraser. Jeffery is capable of destroying stars and planets and MFTL+ travel, having destroyed several stars and planets on his search for Herah and having travelled from deep space to her location in order to save her. *'Fire Breath:' Any fire she breathes out can be controlled and shaped into whatever she wants, and has selective burning. Said fire has shown the ability to exert force, such as in pushing away foes or grabbing onto them. Her fire follows the idea of blue shift, being that red is the coolest and violet is the hottest. Key: Base Herah | Utilizing Gasshbenirium armor | Utilizing Jeffery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Deluge of the Abyss Category:Transmutation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4